The Employee
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Daisy is hired to be the Personal Assistant of Deacon Frost. She will soon find out just how personal her job will be. M for force and consented sex as well as violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

It was a party. But not not just any party, a very sought after party in one of the richest parts of New York City. It was thanks to Julie that Daisy got the invite at all. It was all thanks to Julie. She worked for the party host, Deacon Frost. Julie never said exactly what she did but she made fantastic money. But the fact was, Deacon needed a personal assistant and Julie had given Daisy a good word. That is why Daisy had gotten the invitation. Needless to say, Daisy was stunned when she got the phone call invitation from a very proper sounding British woman. That was Thursday and the party was tomorrow night. Daisy was totally unprepared.

Julie had told her to wear something sexy and that had put Daisy off a little. What kind of respectable boss had their employee's dress sexy? She had asked. "Trust me." Julie replied. "Deacon likes sexy and you want him to like you. Working for Deacon can open a lot of doors."

So Daisy had gone shopping Friday morning. She was very subconscious about her curvey figure. The store employee had talked Daisy into trying on a black form fitting knee length dress. Daisy had come out of the change room embarrassed but right away, she was surprised by the number of compliments other people in the store gave her. Daisy blushed deeply. She bought a new pair of black glossy pumps and had her mid back length black her straightened as well.

When the taxi pulled up in front of the expensive condominium, even the taxi driver gave a impressed whistle at building. Daisy's nerves were high when she stepped out of the car. Julie was waiting for her. She hurried over to Daisy with a smile on her face. Julie started instantly playing with Daisy's hair and took out her own lip gloss and applied it to Daisy's lips. "You look good." Julie told her and Daisy smiled nervously. They rode the elevator up to the pent house and Julie led the way to the only door on this floor. She knocked and the door was opened by a huge pale man in a black suit. Daisy looked up at his emotionless face and than Julie pushed by her. "She's expected." She told the man and he nodded and than stepped aside.

The party was every bit as amazing as Daisy had always been told. The apartment looked like a club. Light gray leather furniture was everywhere as well as lit candles on the floor, counters and tables. A dance beat was playing low in the background. There had to be dozens of people here. Talking, lounging or moving to the beat. Julie moved off to get them drinks and Daisy moved to stand by a clear glass wall. There were many of these walls. They seemed to have no purpose other than decoration. There was a breeze in the room and Daisy moved through the party maybe hoping for an open window but she came upon a baloney pool with floating yellow rubber ducks. An apartment like this cost a good deal of money. Daisy smiled to herself. Maybe all her financial worries were over.

Julie came up behind Daisy causing her to jump when Julie tapped her on the shoulder. "I was looking for you." Julie said with a grin she handed Daisy a drink."what does Deacon do for a living?" Daisy asked sipping from her drink. It was a screwdriver, her drink of choice. Julie shook her head. "He'll tell you." Julie pointed now into the mass of people. Daisy did not see him at first but once she did, she did not know how she had missed him.

Deacon was...attractive. He was young. Younger than her Daisy guessed. In his mid twenties. His light brown hair was cut shorter on the sides and long in the front so that it rested on his forehead. The man was fairly short for a male. About 5'7 and slim but fit. He was very pale but looked other wise healthy and the smile he gave to his guests gave Daisy shivers. Deacon was dressed in a black button down short sleeve shirt and black trousers with black boots.

"That's Deacon Frost?". Daisy asked in disbelief. Julie nodded. Daisy suddenly started to feel nervous again. She bit her lower lip as he got closer. He was heading right for her. " You look good tonight Julie." Deacon said in a kind tone. His voice was somehow soothing to the ears. Daisy liked it. He looked at Daisy now. "Whose this?".

Julie spoke again "This is Daisy." She said and Daisy smiled and wondered if she should offer a hand. "She's the friend i told you about." Julie continued. Deacon let his ice blue eyes move slowly over Daisy from her feet to her head again. It was perfectly obvious but Deacon didn't care. She was taller than him and a little on the heavy side but she looked good in that dress. It made her legs look long and hugged all the right places.

Daisy glanced at Julie silently as he checked her out. Julie gave a small smile be shook her head. Daisy glanced at Deacon to find him watching her again. "Do you like what you see?" She asked now and Deacon gave a small smile. "I do.". He answered flat out. Daisy blushed.

"Feel free to enjoy the rest of the party." He told her now. "Be back here tomorrow night" He added to Daisy. "We'll go over your terms of employment." Daisy blinked. That did not sound right to her. Why he want her tomorrow night instead of in his office or something during the day? " Wouldn't your office be a better place?" She asked out loud. Julie smacked her arm as if to tell her to shut up but it had already been said. Deacon looked at her silently for a long moment and than turned and left them.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy was nervous all the next day. Daisy has no idea what to wear. She could not very well wear the same thing as last night though it was one of the nicest things she had bought in a long while. Daisy had torn apart her closet looking for something that would look good. Julies sat on Daisy's bed She was trying to keep up a relaxing conversation. Julie as not stupid and she knew Daisy wasn't either. Daisy should be frazzled. Julie had been to her own one on one with Deacon. She had not been lying when she said that Deacon liked his girls sexy. They were eye candy on his arm when he wanted them there. He was not a pimp but he did like his girls for his own personal needs if you were lucky enough to get picked.

Julie was not allowed to tell Daisy about vampires. About Deacon, Blade or the blood factories. Julie wished she could tell her best friend but she knew that doing so would but her own life on the line. Julie was only human after all. Deacon never turned any of his employees. He would have her killed. Deacon had informants everywhere. In all of the high positions. Political, law enforcement and medical. Daisy was strong though, she would be able to handle it. She hoped. When Julie had recommended Daisy for the job, it had been the financial aspect she had been focusing on. Daisy was struggling to make ends meet. The kind of money Deacon paid would change all of that.

Daisy was considering in her mind not going. Something seemed fishy about all of this. If she had known the truth about Deacon, all of her questions would have been answered. She was worried. Daisy had street smarts. Growing up in New York City, how could she not be? Deacon might be innocent and sweet but Daisy doubted. She turned around now to show Julie the outfit she was wearing. Hip huger black dress pants, a white blouse and heeled black boots. Julie looked her over and then nodded after a moment. She looked presentable.

Deacon did not agree. Daisy had arrived just after sunset. One of his men opened the door and automatically started the normal questioning. Deacon had stepped off the elevator behind her. "It's fine." Deacon said softly as he stepped up behind her. Daisy turned around towards Deacon. His cold eyes took her in. She looked alright. Not the way he would want her to dress but not horrible... The doorman did not hesitate to silently step out of the way. Deacon nodded his head towards the door indicating for her to enter and the his eyes dropped to her hips as she walked.

Daisy did not know exactly where she was supposed to go but when Deacon moved to sit on one of the couches, Daisy sat across from him. Deacon sat back and lit a cigarette. He crossed his legs with one ankle resting on the other knee. He watched Daisy for a long moment. When he spoke his voice was cold but low. "Julie thought I should hire you." He told her. Julie nodded. He offered her a cigarette but Daisy shook her head. "I need a loyal and dedicated employee. Someone who I can trust. I don't care about resumes." Daisy paused, just about to take said resume from her bag. "You seem a bit tense. I see such a beautiful woman." Deacon changed the direction of the conversation and Daisy's mouth fell open before she caught herself. She closed it quickly. Deacon wasn't done. He swung one arm over the back of the couch. He motioned to her body with the hand that held the cigarette. "Great skin but the clothes..." Julie looked down at herself. She didn't know what to say. "I want you dress better for this job. It's not some store position you're applying for."

"What am I applying for?" Julie asked. She was now less sure that she wanted the job.

Deacon sat back watching her with an emotionless face. It made her shift in her seat. It was like a predator eying it's prey. She tried to hold his gaze but after a few moments, had to look away. Daisy heard a soft chuckle from him. This was like no other interview she had ever had before. "Your job is to be my assistant."He finally told her and Daisy tried to meet his eyes again. Deacon didn't mind the way she was reacting to him. He was used to it. There were a lot of people and vampires afraid or intimidated when it came to this man. The thing was, he had yet to give her a reason. At least in his mind. "To be my eyes and ears, so to speak.' He continued and then was silent again for a few minutes. "You will be checking in on a few businesses ans matters for me. Doing some paperwork." He moved now.

Standing, Deacon moved for a tall cabinet and opened the double wooden doors. There were shelves inside with different items. Deacon took a small stack of papers and then returned to his couch. With one forearm on his thigh, he leaned forward and handed the papers to Daisy. Slowly she took the papers and then the pen that was offered seconds later. She was not going to sign anything before she read it but everything was so vague.

- Not to speak to anyone outside of the company about the company.  
>- Permanent contract. (She had not idea yet how seriously this was taken.)<br>- On call. (There went her social life.)

Her salary took her by surprise. "Are you a drug dealer?" She asked him suddenly. Deacon gave a slight smile. "Or a pimp?" He blinked and the doorman coughed to cover a laugh. Deacon sent him a warning glance and there was suddenly silence. "Well," Deacon said now. "This is getting a bit insulting." His voice was tight.

Daisy looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She was quick to say. "I just... my salary here..." Deacon cut her off. "The salary is enough for you to live on and then some. To buy better clothes." He told her insulting what she wore again. "To move into a better neighborhood." This was all true. "How did you know what kind of neighborhood I live in." She asked. Deacon shrugged. "I guessed." He lied. She didn't buy that and he could tell but she didn't question it.

"What do you do?" Daisy asked now, changing the subject. "I'll show you." He replied. "After you sign the contract." Daisy looked back down at the paper. So he wasn't a dealer or a pimp. She was still sure it was something illegal. The secrecy told her that. The Mafia? But the money... it was a lot of money. Over double what she made right now. She could live so much better. And really, no one would know what she did, whatever it was. Plus Julie was able to buy such nice things now. She shook her head trying to wrap her brain around all of this. Deacon waited. She would walk out of here right now. But his offer would be gone. Daisy signed.


End file.
